Kouchu Misako/Gallery
Since the series is a long-running nature, this gallery was removed from it's original page to this one. Artwork Outfits Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu in a Super Power suit Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu as a Documentee Kouchu_go.png|Kouchu in a Supervision suit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.19_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu in his first swimsuit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.19_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu's first coay Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu in a bat suit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.19_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu in a ball suit Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu in a prom suit Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu as a sailor Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu in a racecar suit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.30_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu's second swimsuit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.30_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu's second coat Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu as a pirate Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.19_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu in a basketball outfit Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.24_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu in a summershirt in the 12th movie Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.24_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu in a ranger suit Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu as a unnoficial officer Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.30_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu's third swimsuit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.30_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu's third coat Kouchu_Glasses.png|Kouchu in glasses Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.26_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu in his fourht swimsuit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.22_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu as a cowboy Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.22_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|in a time machine outfit Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.12_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu as a astronaut Kouchu_coat.png|Kouchu in a coat. Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.26_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu in his outfit for the costume contest Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.24_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu in a Talent show suit Kouchu_hat.png|Kouchu in hat Kouchu_Tennis.png|Kouchu in tennis outfit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.22_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu in his fifth and sixth coat Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.22_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu in his seventh coat Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.15_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu in his fifth swimsuit Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.12_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu in his sixth swimsuit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.26_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu in his soccer outfit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.15_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu in his badmition outfit Kouchu_shirt.png|Kouchu in red shirt Kouchu_war.png|Kouchu in the Civil war suit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.15_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu in his seventh swimsuit Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.26_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu as a burglar Relationships Friends Kouchu_Akura.png|Kouchu with Akura Kouchu_Emma.png|Kouchu and Emma Kouchu_Noah.png|Kouchu and Noah Kouchu_Sarah.png|Kouchu and Sarah Kouchu_Steven.png|Kouchu (right) and Steven (left) Kouchu_Shauna.png|Kouchu and Shauna Crushes Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu in a prom suit with Danelle Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.10_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu and Danelle Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu and Danelle kiss Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu and Danelle embraces goodbye when Danelle moves Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu is jealous and content when Danelle got a new boyfriend Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.04_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu and Iriah Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.06_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu and Iriah almost kiss Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.06_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.04_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Hugging Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.04_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu and Bella Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu and Bella kiss Screen Shot 2017-04-13 at 10.09.15 PM.png|Kouchu and Ichigo Screen Shot 2017-04-15 at 10.39.35 AM.png|"Forget Marcy, let's go." Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 9.04.05 PM.png|Kouchu and Ichigo in a wedding (fantasy) Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 8.23.56 PM.png|Kouchu and Ichigo's first kiss at Season 26 Episode 59 Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 8.32.01 PM.png|Kouchu hugs Ichigo Screen Shot 2017-04-15 at 11.04.30 AM.png Disguises Kouchu_Girl.png|As a girl Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.10_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu as Shari Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kathern disguised as Kouchu Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.10_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Sidekick Boy as Kouchu Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Dustin disguised as Kouchu Kouchu_Intingo.png|Kouchu showing himself as a unknownable person Kouchu_Jin.png|Kouchu as Devil Jin Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.12_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu as a girl Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.11_AM.jpg|Kouchu as Garnet Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.10_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Marcy as Kouchu Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.10_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu as Marcy Evil Possessions Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-3_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu's evil counterpart in Movie 2 Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-3_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu's evil counterpart in Movie 4 Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-3_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu's mutant counterpart in Movie 6 Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-3_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu possessed as a devil kid in Movie 9 Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.52_AM.jpg|Kouchu's rock guitar possession Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.12_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu as a electric spirit Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.12_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu's evil spirit counterpart in Movie 16 Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.12_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu as a parasite after being slimed in brown goo in the 20th movie Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.24_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu's evil counterpart android in the 24th movie Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.12_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu's alternatives in the 27th movie Misc Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.54.30 AM.png|Kouchu and Roaracryst Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.13.54 PM.png|Kouchu caught his first Crystal Monster Webp.net-gifmaker.gif Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 9.38.07 AM.png|Kouchu without his band in the original series. Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.14.36 PM.png|On a guilt trip.... Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.15.17 PM.png|Kouchu, Shauna, and Sakuro woken up in a shock Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.54_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu's black eye Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.57_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu screaming Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.55.19 AM.png|Kouchu was happy that Ninecoat evolved Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 10.44.06 AM.png|When the Space Instructor says that Kouchu needs a space weapon to protect himself, Kouchu said he doesn't need it but Crystal Monsters Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.01_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu blushing Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.57_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu is sick Photo_on_7-16-18_at_11.01_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu crying Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.38.44 AM.png|Kouchu riding Tencoat Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.52.04 AM.png|Kouchu knows that Tencoat needs his help Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 9.37.41 AM.png|Kouchu in jail Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.41_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.11.08 PM.png|Kouchu spots a Crystal Monster Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 7.47.40 AM 2.png|Kouchu running Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.40.16 AM.png|At the end of Beauty and the Bleach, Kouchu made a embarrasing comment about how girls look with magic bleach Photo on 7-16-18 at 11.01 AM www.imagesplitter.net-1-0.jpeg|Kouchu angry Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.57_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu as a ghost Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.13_AM.jpg|Kouchu in Crystal Jewels vs. Shogumon Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.41_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu scared Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu's reation when Julia, as Marcy flirts with him (Part 1) Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.11_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|Kouchu's reation when Julia, as Marcy flirts with him (Part 2) Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.41_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu's black eye, second time Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.57_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-1.jpeg|Kouchu loses his teeth Photo_on_7-13-18_at_10.12_AM_-2_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Kouchu in the dressing scene (scene cutted in the English version) Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 9.24.05 AM.png|Kouchu's face view in Next Quest Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 5.35.18 PM.png|R.I.P Kouchu (fantasy) Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 5.26.16 PM.png|Kouchu's full body (shown in Mental Consions) Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.41_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg|Drawing of Kouchu Kouchu_Stone.png|Kouchu turned into stone Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 7.50.46 AM.png|Without his band. Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 9.20.55 AM.png Kouchu and soul.png|Kouchu from his body as a soul. Kouchu_news.png|Kouchu's reaction to the news Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.12.46 PM.png|Kouchu and all his Crystal Monsters except for the Natalie ones. Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 9.27.15 AM.png|Kouchu's profile picture in Garnet/Turquoise Kouchu_Cafe_eat.png|Kouchu after he eats all the food with Roaracryst and Noroth ("Truck") Kouchu_child.png|Young Kouchu Kouchu Awake.png|Kouchu was shocked from sleep Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.54_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-0.jpeg|Kouchu giving up Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.54_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--0-1.jpeg Kouchu angry.png|Kouchu gets in rage Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 9.29.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 5.58.57 PM.png|If Kouchu was a chibi, this is what he'll look like. Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 4.49.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 4.53.46 PM.png Photo_on_7-16-18_at_10.54_AM_-www.imagesplitter.net--1-0.jpeg|OOWWW!! Games Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 4.55.37 PM copy.png|Kouchu's sprite in CrystalZeni games (1998-2000) Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 4.55.37 PM.png|Kouchu's sprite in CrystalZeni games (2000-2003) Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 7.47.40 AM.png|Kouchu's artwork in CrystalZeni box art Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 9.32.28 AM.png|Kouchu's profile in CrystalZeni 2000 and shows how he appeared in CrystalZeni Concept art Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.16.19 PM.png|Kouchu's concept art before the Crystal Jewels anime began. Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.17.31 PM.png|Kouchu compared to his game counterpart (right)